


Once Upon a Drink

by aupazonne



Category: Grand Theft Auto IV
Genre: Alcohol, And everyone is horny when drunk, Cousin Incest, Lets say Niko is a pansexual, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, porn with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not beta'd</p>
    </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd

**Roman**

To Niko’s eyes, Roman was a heretic when it comes to alcohol. He was having cheap beers that tasted like pool water and when he took vodka for him and Niko, it was so cheap, it seems to come from the dollar store. 

Niko was sighing while taking his vodka, tasting like plastic, while Roman was telling him about a couple of ladies he met. 

\- You know, with this… vodka, if we can say, you will spend more to get us drunk that if you bought a decent bottle. Said the criminal.

\- It was on sale, Niko! Just put orange juice and the aftertaste will disappear. Said Roman. 

The hired-gun rolls his eyes and continue to sips his vodka like it physically pains him while his cousin drink happily and talks about politics of the city. Then they run out of drink. 

\- I’m going. Said Niko. 

\- Go to… Begins the taxi driver. 

\- I’ll go take us vodka, good one. 

\- Niko…. 

\- What?

\- Nothing. 

The criminal shrugs and gets out. He spots a decent car and opens it, drags the passenger out and drives to an alcohol store. He buy four bottle vodkas and a couple of snacks, then he comes back and puts the new car in front of the house. 

Niko gives a bottle to Roman and they begin to drink. 

\- You don’t seem so sure. Said the hired-gun. 

\- Just… I do stupid shit when I’m drunk. Answers Roman. 

\- You do some even sober. 

\- Hey! No, but I mean… I feel like I could do anything and I’m often very naked…

\- Oh, you’re that kind of drunk. Well I suppose it’s better than destroying stuff and insulting people. 

\- You’re the contrary, you’re the silent type and you’ll get more easily into reckless situation!

\- That’s me. But you know, no one force you to get drunk. 

\- Hey… Lot of shit happened today… I want to forget, like you. 

They continue to drink their bottle of vodka and Roman begins to be very loud and start to talk about new projects that went through his head. He did reveal some things about Mallory Niko wasn’t interested in and talks about Niko’s mom and his mom. 

Roman jumps on his chair when someone bangs heavily on the door while Niko doesn’t even blink and looks at the door. 

\- ROMAN BELLIC! 

\- Ooooh, no!

The taxi-driver hides under the table. The man outside takes the door down and looks at Niko, visibly taken aback to see an intimidating Serb instead of a fat gambler. 

\- What? Asks Niko.

\- Is Roman here?

\- No. 

\- What are you doing here?

\- That’s none of your business, asshole. 

\- You came to get money from Bellic too. Haha, that rat really can’t stop playing. I’m not complaining, it gives me job, the pay is good. What’s your name? 

\- … Darko Brevic. 

\- I’m John Perez. 

Niko only let John entered the house because he saw the AK-47 in his back and two magnum on his belts. Niko had a baseball bat. The rest of his arsenals was in his car. Well he had his pistol on the nightstand, in his bedroom.  
The criminal gets a drink for the goon. He wanted to hear about Roman deviation too, his cousin was quite silent and was changing subject when it came to it.  
John takes his sip and scrutinize Niko’s face. The Serb takes his drink, but almost drops it when he feels Roman hand on his belt. He sees Perez looking at his hands, he can’t push off his cousin now struggling with his brief. 

\- So… How many does owe you? Ask Niko, blushing slightly. 

\- Around ten thousand. You? Answers John. 

\- Something like a mansion. 

\- Damn. Do you know look like a cold blooded killer? Were you waiting for him?

The criminal prefers to not answers, because it would get out like a moan since his cousin had swallowed half of his cock. He nods after a couple of second and takes his drink to hide his blushing face.  
Without warning, John shoots Niko two centimeters from the face. The Serb doesn’t blink and puts his glass down before taking another one.

\- Good lord. You didn’t even flinched. You’re really something, who engage you? Asks Perez.

\- Your mom. Respond Niko.

\- Haha, yeah sure. 

\- You? 

\- A dude named Rascalov. 

\- Oh, yeah. I’ve heard of him…

\- You’re okay? You look constipated. 

Well, Niko wasn’t going to tell him that the guy he wanted to kill was under the table currently stroking the base of cock and circling the head of his length with his tongue, which was making him lose his concentration. He clutches his fingers slightly on the table when Roman swallows him again, but this time slowly and pressing his tongue. 

\- No, I’m just impatient. Answers Niko. 

\- Yeah, you think he went to gamble with our money again? Asks the goon. 

\- Possible. 

Perez puts the gun on the table and continue to take his vodka, while he looks in the window. He’s awfully calm and friendly. Niko eye the gun, he should kill him before… His thoughts are cut by Roman teasing his balls. Adrenaline and pleasure mix when John looks at him weirdly, all the stress makes him ever more excited. Niko takes the gun and empty all the barrel on the goon, painting the wall in red. 

\- ROMAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! 

\- I wanted to see how long you could be cold blooded. Answers the taxi driver, very fucking drunk.

\- LIKE THIS!??? Šta nije uredu sa tobom?!!? 

\- Hey, Niko junior doesn’t complain.

The criminal want to protest, but it’s mixed with a groan when Roman swallowed him all again. He was on the edge, all the stress from having Perez around really makes his orgasm come faster and the teasing licks on his slit really… He comes with a groan in his cousin’s mouth. 

Roman gets up and swipes his mouth before taking the rest of the vodka. 

\- I’m going to get a prostitute. See you later Niko. Thanks! Said the taxi driver. 

Niko groans, sighs of exasperation and look at wall. He has a body to dispose and a wall to wash… 

\----------------------

**Bernie**

Bernie had called Niko with his high pitched voice to tell him to come to Hercules and how he will love it and may meet someone and enjoy the hard drink and how he would love company right now. Niko told him he would come and get him in an hour. Niko remembers back in the army, Florian liked vodka, but didn’t like raw and alone, he was teased by the other boys for it. He was always giving him his fruit juice when he had some. 

Niko stops in front of Crane’s door playing Snake with his phone while his friend puts his mascara. After five minutes, the Serb enters the building. 

\- Flo… Bernie! Shouts Niko, banging on the door. 

\- I’m coming! I’m coming, dear! Wait two seconds! Shouts back Bernie. 

Niko crosses his arms and wait for Crane to get out. Finally, Bernie comes out wearing a light shirt with some red skinny jeans and fancy platform boots. His hairs so impeccable and his teeth so white Niko can only admire the time and effort he must have lose for that. 

\- Here we go! I hope you’re ready to dance all night! Said Bernie. 

\- Yeah, sure. Answers the criminal. 

Niko drive them to Hercules. What hits him first is the music, shitty and way too loud. But Florian seems to like it and already dance like a fish in the crowd. Bellic looks for the bar and he command two cocktails with Vodka. Bernie comes back and take his cocktail, kissing Niko on the cheek for paying it.  
Some dude, all shaved and oiled up come see Niko, but he politely refuses their advances. He prefer not to dance, he’s the best to run and shoot, but his dancing skills… Cravic comes back for another drink and pay a shot for Niko. Two men follow his out of the closet friend and Bernie flirt with them pretty crudely. The men left Bernie after exchanging phones and he come back to the Serb. 

\- So, you want Bryce to meet these gentlemen? Asks Niko. 

\- Mmh? Those two? No. They were complimenting me, so I played with them a bit. No chance, they’re too superficial. Said Bernie. 

\- Ah. 

\- You don’t want to dance. 

\- Err..

\- I’ll show you the best moves of liberty city, sweetheart!

The sugar coated man brings the criminal in the crowd and takes his two hands to show him some moves. Niko looks around to see who is currently touching him. But the changing lights and erratic movements of the dancers makes it a bit difficult. Bernie looks in trance thought. So he dances, ignoring the stranger trying to get near him.  
Crane pulls him by the hand after ten minutes of intense dancing and they take another cocktail. 

\- Let’s go. Said Bernie. 

\- Uh? I thought you wanted to dance all night. Said Bellic. 

I fact, the criminal didn’t really mind being off this place. He sees what the Americans have for this place, the bling, the way people alike could meet, like Florian and Bryce. The relentless flowing alcohol, the pseudo liberty they had there... 

They get in the car and Niko feels the cocktails coming at his head. Bernie leans his head on his shoulder and sighs happily. 

\- Let’s go at my home. Said Crane.

Niko drives them there and listen to Bernie gossip about girls and boys in the city, curiously, he’s quite silent about his Bryce. 

\- Honey, I think… I have difficulty to walk… Said Bernie, dramatically. 

\- Since when are you a lightweight? Asks Bellic, getting near so his friend could lean on him. 

They go in the fabulous man’s apartment and he closes the door behind them. 

\- I’m going to be honest with you, Niko. I only wanted to get out of the club because I felt jealous of all these people touching you. Said Crane, looking away. 

\- Jealous? Says Niko. 

\- Mmmh, well… How can I say it? You’re quite cute.

\- Cuter than Bryce?

\- Don’t tease me like that. Well… If you need an answer…

He kisses Niko, and the Serb would be lying to say he wasn’t surprise. He knows that Florian is not drunk. Perhaps, tipsy, but nothing more. Well Niko is too, it would explain why they’re now naked on a bed and Bernie spreads his legs and bites his lips to see him getting ready. 

\- Come on, sweetie, if you’re good, I’ll make you pancake tomorroooo… Whimpers the fabulous man as Bellic thrusts inside him. 

\- Бог, F… Bernie. Whispers Niko.

\- Florian.. It’s Florian for now…

Niko raises an eyebrow, the last time he heard him uses his real voice, it was when they talked about Darko. He rolls his hips and Florian clutches his fingers on his shoulders. He buries his face in his friend’s neck and listen to his rapid pulse. Then, he accelerate the pace.

\- O-oh, Niko… T-here… молим вас… Said Florian, in his deep voice. 

Bellic grabs Florian’s hips and piston his hips inside him until he’s a writhing mess of Serbian and English. The criminal feels his orgasm build up at each hard thrusts he does, and he continues to thrusts rapidly when he feels Florian clenching around him while moaning huskily, spilling on his torso. Niko thrusts slows a bit and Florian kisses him and hums when he feels him coming inside him. 

The criminal slumps beside Cravic and listen to his breath. 

\- Is it Florian or Bernie? Asks Bellic. 

\- Bernie in public, sweetheart. Said Florian, with his deep voice. 

\--------------------------------

**Little Jacob**

Jacob wasn’t a man of alcohol, but sometimes, he could take some, taking sip in between a joint.  
This night, Niko, Lil Jacob and Badman were chilling in the living room, looking at some ridiculous reality show. Badman was on cheap Amaretto, but Lil Jacob preferred Bayley’s and coffee alcohol. 

Badman went away when he got a call, Niko didn’t understand a single things of the conversation, but he left in a hurry. 

\- Dem rascals from last trade almost gave Badman’s lair to the police. Gotta teach ‘hem ting. Said Lil Jacob to answers Niko puzzled look. 

Bellic nods and take a sip from his vodka. The smoke from the herb begins to makes him dizzy. 

\- Hey, we should get out. Said the Serb. 

\- Yeah, strip club? Proposes the dealer.

\- Yeah, why not. 

They get in the car and Niko drives them to the Triangle. Jacob empty his Amaretto bottle and takes a joint, window closed of course.  
They stop to the Triangle club and they get inside. Niko look placidly at the fake pair of boobs dangling in his face. It does have a certain charm, all round and perfect like a sculpture, but the texture must be weird… surely. He can’t really touch the ladies. He looks at the Jamaican moving his head with the music while a Madame gives him a lap dance.  
Niko command a glass of vodka, he drinks it all in one lift, making some strippers go ‘’ooooh’’. 

\- Yo Niko, let’s go. Said Lil Jacob after the strippers left.  
They get in the car and Bellic tries to sit comfortably with his half-hard on. He notices the dealer having a bit of difficulty with his coordination. He’s tipsy fast. They sits in the car and Niko offers him to get him to the café. The Jamaican agrees and they roll in the city’s streets. 

\- Niko, got a girl? Asks Lil Jacob. 

\- No, not these days. I’m just shooting mobs. Everyone is on Roman. Answers the Serb.

\- Alright, respect. 

Niko almost hit a truck when he feels the dealer’s hand on his pants. 

\- Want a jiff, man? Ask Lil Jacob. 

\- No, thanks, but your other hand is holding my cock, Jacob. 

The Jamaican twist his wrist and Niko begins to have difficulty to concentrate on the road. He tries to not hit pedestrians, but he abruptly hit the brake when the dealer runs his thumb on the head of his length. Years of rolling papers gives him unexpected talents. He moan with his teeth clenched as Lil Jacob tighten on the tip of his cock.  
Bellic takes a good breath and concentrate on the road, there’s polices around, he’s tipsy and have one hell of a hand job, no time for a chase.  
The Serb drives as slowly as the other drivers, which he never does, and he groans when the dealer makes slow twists on all his length. He glances to the Jamaican and he sees he smoked half of his joint and he’s taking care of himself too.  
Niko nods and slightly lifts his hips when he feels his balls tightening. The Jamaican circles the head of his cock with his thumb and his fingers tighten. He’s happy there’s a red light, he comes in the dealer’s hand. 

Lil Jacob gives him a tissue and Niko quickly clean his cock before tucking it back in pants. He hears his friend hums and spills inside his own tissue. 

They finally arrive at the Homebrew café.

\- See you around, Jacob. Said Niko.

\- One love me breda. Answers Lil Jacob. 

The Serb waits for the dealer to enter his café before driving away. 

\----------------------------

**Kate**

One thing that surprised Niko about Kate, is that she takes her whisky straight, compared to a lot of women in this city. 

\- It’s Packie that showed me, really. Said Kate. 

\- I’m not surprised. Answers Niko, sipping his Vodka. 

They play pool a little bit and Kate tells him about her family and friends. She’s a nice girl, too bad she’s stuck with asshole brothers.  
Niko notices she’s looking at him quite a lot. She shoot the winning ball in the hole and the game is over for Bellic. 

\- Come on, better chance next time. Let me buy you another drink. Said McReary.

\- No way, it’s on me. Always a pleasure to be with you Kate. Answers the Serb.

\- You’re so sweet. You shouldn’t have to be with my brother’s dirty business. Do you see yourself having kids, Niko..? 

The criminal notices the flutter of Kate’s eyes and the soft smile. He blushes a little bit, he hopes she didn’t saw it. 

\- Not right now, that’s for damn sure. Answers Bellic. 

\- Of course not, me neither. Sighs Kate.

The redhead finishes the bottle of whisky in one shot and Niko pays the bill. 

They get back in the backstreet to get the car and Niko takes a good look of Kate’s rear as she walk in front of him. She abruptly turns around, slams her hands on his pecs and pins him on the wall. Niko thinks for a second she’ll pull a gun or a knife, but instead she kisses him fiercely, with the tongue and all. He kisses back. He wraps her with his arms and he feels her melting in his embrace. They break the kiss and Niko gives a couple of swift kisses on her lips.  
Kate puts her fingers on Niko’s lips to stop him. 

\- Why must you kiss so well…? Asks Kate. 

\- Whenever you want, Kate. Answers Nico. 

The redhead blushes intensely and puts her hands in her face. She gets out Niko’s arms and goes in the car.

\- Let’s go home, I’m tired. Said Kate. 

\--------------------------------------

**Brucie**

Niko seen a lot of guys, stereotypical guys, and Brucie is one. He’s the living entity of the ‘’No Homo Bro’’, like Roman would say. Brucie called him to go eat somewhere fancy, Niko was feeling to drunk his face, Francis McReary was an asshole that was getting on his nerves. The athlete liked fancy beers and hard cocktails, he’ll stick to vodka, like usual. 

Niko go take him at his garage and they go to the SuperStar café. 

\- Oh man! You’re a champion! You know how I love this place! Almost shouts the car lover.

\- Hey, whatever please you. Respond Bellic. 

They get in restaurant and Brucie takes three cocktails along his bacon salad while Niko sips his drink, eating a fancy club sandwich. Brucie talks about cars and cars, girls, cars. 

\- Hey… Bro, you got family? Asks the criminal. 

\- .. Yeah, man, I got a brother. Answers the athlete, a bit cold.

\- Oh, doesn’t seem and love and rainbows between you two.

\- Is Roman better, I heard he took shit lately?

\- Yeah, he’s alright. He’s thinking about getting serious with Mallory. 

\- Seriously? He’s gonna pass all those blond girl’s tight ass? I mean, Mallory’s freaking fine, but that’s not the life! 

\- Well, he’s fine with it, and pretty happy too. 

\- And you Niko, got any girl? 

\- Yeah, one in my view. You? Or is it a boy..? 

\- Hey, Niko! Not swinging that way!

\- You sure? You always want people to touch you. Including me…

\- Fuck you! No! 

\- Just kidding, still in the races?

\- Yeah, and I’m like you, Niko B, a fucking winner!

They finish their dinner and they hop back in the car. The alcohol makes Brucie’s tongue loosen more and he can’t stop talking. Niko half listen to what he says and begins to drive him home.

\- No, no, no, Nicky, I GOT to show you the new car I had yesterday. Shrieks the steroid junkie.

\- You mean stole? Asks the Serb. 

\- That’s a detail, man. Come on, it’s near Madison Avenue. 

The criminal shrugs and get his friend at Madison Avenue. The car is in some shady backstreet. Niko sees the race car, indeed, it’s quite pretty. The cyan blue bodywork reflect the moonlight and once Brucie puts the key, the engine starts and the commands glow orange.

\- Get in, come and try that BEAST! Shouts Kibbutz. 

Niko gets in the car, the seat are comfy. Brucie touching the car like he’s touching a hot model without cellulite. He starts the car and drives in the streets while the athlete explain in detail the engines. After a smooth ride, Niko complies to do a race since Brucie doesn’t want to shut up about it. 

They win the race, of course, and Bellic gets the pretty car back in its shady backstreet.

\- Dude, that was cool. That was way too cool. You’re the shit, Niko, you’re… Fucking Christ I’m losing my words. We had a moment, I felt it! Really! Begins the steroid junkie. 

\- Yeah, yeah, no prob, man. Answers the Serb.

\- I don’t understand why not all the city models are not strutting on you. Incredible! Incomprehensible! Impossible. You’re number one Nicky! You should have everything on top!

\- Yeah, like you?

\- Yeah! Like me! 

Brucie hops in his laps and Niko doesn’t have time to push him off nor react properly. 

\- How does it feel to have perfect muscles on you? Brucie’s the best! Touch those fine abs. Shouts Kibbutz. 

\- Uum, No? Answers the criminal. 

However, the athlete has already buts the Serb hands on his abs, under his shirt. 

\- They’re so goddamn perfect, sometime I tear up when I flex in the mirror. Oh, and while we’re here, I’ll show you that my balls are super! Golden!

\- No, Brucie, I d…! 

Too late, the steroid junkie is already unzipping his pants, and is commando under them. Niko first reflex is to look away, but Brucie tap his cheek and he looks. They’re normal, from Niko’s standards. 

\- Wanna feel them? Asks Kibbutz.

\- What!? No! Retorts Niko. 

\- Come on! I’ll touch yours too! 

\- What!? 

The Serb’s hand in forcefully shove inside the athlete’s pants and Bellic feels the soft skin of the testicles. Well, they’re very normal. Brucie is trying to unzip his pants and when he finally does, he shove the brief down.

\- Bro, you’re fucking HUNG! The lady must ADORE you! Shouts the car lover. 

\- Errm, thanks? Respond Niko. 

Brucie grabs his cock and tighten, Niko takes a sharp breath. He doesn’t listen to the steroid junkie mumbling about his dick and he looks around to see if some hobo is looking. They’re alone.  
Bellic shivers when Brucie takes both their cock in hand, Brucie’s being in erection, a bit shorter and slender than his, but the friction between them makes Niko’s harden. The car lover’s breath is heavy and he ruts against Niko like a teen in heat. The Serb puts his hands on Kibbutz’s hips and closes his eyes to enjoy the friction. 

\- Brucie, calm down, all the car is shaking because of you. Said the criminal. 

\- You think I like slow shit, Nicky!? Asks Brucie.

\- I’m going to have travel sickness if you continue.

\- Can’t slow down, not going to go off. 

\- Then, you need something more. 

Niko gets his hand in Brucie’s back and pull down his pants, the most he can.

\- What are you doing, man, hehe… You know, those stuff is for queer… Said Brucie, in a low voice.

\- You the g-spot women have, well men have one too. Answers the criminal. 

The Serb spits on his fingers and slides his hand on the athlete buttock, he shoves his wet fingers inside the car lovers. Brucie’s choke on his voice and his eyes widen. Niko ruts his hips to get friction against his erection again and feel Kibbutz’s cock even harder than before. The steroid junkie groans and moves his hips too. Niko thrust his fingers in and out the soft flesh and decide to find the prostate. He finds it and roughly presses on it, twisting his fingers and crooking them. It makes Brucie go crazy, he moans and groans, rocking and pressing harder against him. Bellic bites on his friend shoulder has he feels his balls tighten, the car lover shouts swears and comes all over the Serb’s torso. Brucie gets out his laps finishes him off with hard strokes. Niko makes a husky groans when he spills in the steroid junkie’s hand. 

\- So… I’m giving you a lift to your home and you give me a new shirt, deal? Asks Niko. 

\- Deal, love you man, you’re the best. Don’t say anything about this tho… Whispers Brucie at the last sentence. 

\---------------------------------

**Dwayne**

Niko brought Dwayne to SuperStar café and the gang leader takes his steak with Bourbon and Jägermeister. 

\- Niko, you like Playboy’s apartment? Asks Forge.

\- Yeah, I like the view. The Jacuzzi’s pretty nice too. Answers the Serb. 

\- He was what gangsters are now, all the bling, the fancy stuff…

\- You’re not like that?

\- ‘Think I live in the past, everything’s so fast now. 

\- I know what you mean. Time is as valuable as money now. 

\- Yeah, I noticed that pretty goddamn soon, son. But it’s better than prison, I think.

\- You think?

\- Everything was so goddamn slow inside those fucking cement wall, the time, the money, the guards, the food… But it was easier to run than now. I owe you, man. 

\- You already paid me back, Dwayne. Eat your steak before it becomes cold like your soul. 

\- Haha! Sure, how’s your lasagna?

\- Pretty good. I discovered lasagna in this city. 

They finish their supper and their drinks. They talk about family a bit and a couple of strange clubs around.

\- Man, it’s cool being with you. Said Dwayne. 

\- Yeah, it’s cool being with you too, Dwayne. Wanna come to my place, I changed it a bit. I found a couple of stuff that could interest you. Said Bellic. 

\- Why not. 

They get in the car and Niko drive to Playboy’s house. The Afro-American gets nostalgia and looks at the stuff Niko’s dug out. 

\- That’s old stuff. I remember… Yeah. Said Forge.

\- You can keep them all, I have no use for them. Said Niko.

\- I could use another drink. You have something?

\- Yeah, mostly vodka. 

\- I’ll go with that. 

The two friend sits on the couch and look at the TV. 

\- Hey, what are you, Niko? Asks Dwayne.

\- A human. Like you, I think. Respond the criminal. 

\- No, didn’t mean that. You bi? 

\- Yeah.

\- It’s cool that you assume it, man. 

\- You have difficulty to? 

\- … Once you go to prison, there’s no way to not be. 

\- Are you telling me the soap stories are true? 

\- Yeah..

\- May I laugh?

\- Of course.

\- Hahaha! Okay, I’m good, stop looking at me like that. 

\- Pfff, I have to admit, sometime I was the one behind the poor dude picking up his soap.

\- Not cool! 

\- Prison’s not cool. But I learnt some tricks, man. It’s useful with the ladies and the men. I tell you. 

\- What kind of trick.

\- I had no idea what was the prostate. Now I know, I can make any man come.

\- You’re more of a giver.

\- Yeah. I always was. 

\- You looks like you miss it. 

\- Hey, I got with more lady than I have toes and fingers since I got out. A dude in the middle won’t hurt. Rent boy are not the same…

\- Don’t look at me like that, I’m not a receiver.

\- You don’t look like one, but have you ever try it?

\- You?

\- Yeah, if it’s done right, it’s cool, man. 

Niko takes a good sip of his vodka. He’ll have to be way drunker than that to continue in the Afro-American’s direction. He would have propose Bernie, but he only has eyes for his hypocrite.  
After two bottles and Dwayne’s praises for his toughness, the Serb gets up to go the bathroom. 

\- Yo, let’s go in the shower. Said the gang leader.

\- I’m pissing, Dwayne. And you’re beginning to have a prison kink, man.

Forge shrugs and undress. Niko admire the rock muscles and didn’t notice he was leaning and almost fall down. He mumbles swears in Serbian and undress too. Get in the shower, he smell sweat and alcohol now. Then he get confuse when his friend comes too, then he remembers the discussion they had and he shrugs. He looks at the gang leader’s package, yeah, that’ll hurt. 

\- You’re not bad yourself, Niko. Said Forge. 

The Serb is pin on the wall and he groans when he feels Dwayne sucking on his neck. He takes a sharp breath when hands slams on his torso and slides down. He’s not used to be the bitch, still weird to adapt, he doesn’t want to break Dwayne’s hand because the man went too fast. 

Niko takes the shampoo and wash his hairs while the Afro-American gets to know his body.  
After that’s all done, the shower spins and he swears. He almost puked too while Dwayne was laughing at his drunk ass. He lifted him to get him on the bed. 

Niko groans when he’s rolled on his belly. 

\- Be.. errr gentle? Ask Bellic, still too drunk to talk properly. 

\- If course I’ll be, you’re no bitch. Answers the gang leader. 

The Serb nods and tries to relax while he hears a bottle being opened and a wrapper being teared. He doesn’t like to be that exposed, but he’s pretty sure he’s not going to hate it. He hiss when he feels cold fingers nudges his entrance. They push inside him slowly. He groan, the sensation is uncomfortable, but he gets use to it after a couple of twist. However when a third finger get added, Niko squirms at the burning feeling of the stretch. Dwayne’s hand rubs his back and it makes the Serb calm down.  
Bellic tries to calm his breath and relax his muscles, when he does, the gang leader pushes his fingers deeper and crook them on his prostate. Niko’s eyes fly open and he gasp a sharp breath. It’s been a long time since that gland has been touched. He clench his teeth to retain a whimper when the black man continue to press on it.  
Niko’s drunk state begin to dissipate with the adrenaline and he sees Dwayne covering his dick in lubricant. He’s getting apprehensive, he knows it will hurt for the first pounding, but if Dwayne’s as good as he say… 

The gang leader takes place between his legs and lifts his hips. Niko goes on all four and look at the Afro-American and making a sign that he’ll kill him if he fuck up.

Forge chuckles and puts the head of his cock on Niko’s entrance. The Serb clenches his teeth and whimpers in the pillow when his friend pushes inside him. He tries to ignore the pain, he got bullets and knives wounds before, it’s nothing. At least his drunk state makes him less tense than usual.  
Niko takes the first thrusts in silence and silently thanks the gang leader for the copious amount of lube he used. Finally, when the pain has dissipate, Dwayne changes his angle and thrust with eagerness, groaning loudly. Bellic could see stars, his prostate is brushed at each slams, in and out. He groans and arch his back. His sweat falls in his face and his arms get shaky. The gang leader grabs his cock and stroke it in rhythm with his thrusts. Niko makes a husky moans and buries his face in the pillow to groans and squirm. He feels his pleasure building, Dwayne’s did not lie. He’s good, he goes at the perfect pace, hitting all the good spots and touching just right. 

\- Shit, Niko… Said Dwayne with a raspy voice. 

Niko hums and pushes back his hips, he’s near too. Dwayne comes first and his thrusts goes slower as he groans. He pulls out and turns the Serb on his back. Niko groans when his cock is being stroke with two hands. He was on edge and a couple of stroke later, he comes on his stomach and the gang leader’s hands. 

Niko takes back his breath, swipes his stomach and rolls in the cover, not minding Dwayne around. He fall asleep.

The Serb wakes up in the morning and Dwayne lefts him a note. 

‘’ Hope you not too sore, man. Sorry If I hurt you. But thanks for Playboy’s stuff. Hope you’ll call back. If you’re ever in trouble, just give a call, I’ll send you two dogs. Dwayne F.’’ 

\----------------------

**Packie**

Packie was the kind of gut to drink straight from the bottle of whiskey at the bar.  
They just finished doing darts and now they were drinking heavily while relaxing. For Niko, being with someone he cared about, it was a manner to let things go. For Packie, it was just to get drunk because he could and he loved it. 

\- You’re a real Slav motherfucker, drinking raw vodka like that. Said Packie.

\- Don’t get me started with you, Irish fag. Respond Niko. 

Packie smirks and continue to drink his whiskey. They talk about Kate and Packie gets really on the defensive when Niko said he was interested to get with her. 

\- I tell you, she’s too conservative. She doesn’t want, she thinks you’re cute… Begins the Irish. 

\- She thinks I’m cute? Asks Niko. 

\- Yeah! But it doesn’t mean she has a crush on you. There’s a lot of people who think you’re cute...! 

\- Really?

\- You’re fucking dumb… I need another bottle to tolerate your fuckface for the rest of night.

\- It’s on my bill, barman. 

\- What? Is it a date? 

\- Depends. 

Packies makes a grin, but shrugs and drink down his new bottle. They finish their drinks and they get in the car.  
Niko drives across the city without killing anyone, yet, and manages to not be spot by the police. McReary gets a bag full of cocaine in the car. 

\- Let’s go to your house, Niko. Proposes Packie.

\- You’re not doing that in my house. It’s not even entering my house. Respond the Serb. 

\- Come on, it’s…

\- You heard me! You’re already packed.

McReary snorts his cocaine in the car grumpily and throw the rest in the sewage before entering his friend’s house on Algonquin. 

\- Go take a shower, Packie. 

\- What, I smell like shit? Asks the Irish.

\- Exactly. 

Niko listen to the TV and he hears his friend vomiting in the shower. He go bang on the door.

\- Packie, you okay? Asks Bellic.

\- Yeah… The fuck d’you want? Answers the cocaine addict. 

\- Get out, you’re sick. I have something for you. 

\- Niko…

\- Yeah?

\- What was war like?

\- What’s that question…? 

\- Is… life here better than in Serbia? 

\- Yeah…

\- Why?

\- Well, I have you. I have my family here now. Roman might be a greedy rat, you might a fucking wrecked scum, but hey, better than war, I assure you. Come one get out, you’re acting weird. 

Packie gets out with a towel on his hips and crying. He slumps down on the couch and Niko sits beside.

\- You bottle up too much, Packie. You’re a crying drunk, man. You were happy not even five minutes ago and now… Said the Serb. 

\- You’re a freaking block of stone. No, you’re a… You’re a reed… Yeah, you’re super flexible… You pass all through life. War… People lying to you.. Betraying you… Look at me. Stuck here… Almost wishing to die from an overdose.

\- Shut up. You’re a great man. Don’t be so pessimist. I live in the past… You live now.

\- Who’s the guy, Niko? I want to rip off his face… I’m sure he fucking made you cry. 

\- I don’t think he’s in liberty city… And it won’t do you any good to kill him in my place.

\- You think? I’ll be fucking happy to do you a service after all what you’ve done. Shit, talked too much, need a hooker. Can you call one? Asks McReary swiping his tears and snots.

\- Pff, when the girl get here, you’re going to get locked up in the bathroom with your magic powder, idiot. 

\- Shut up, fucking fuck. I don’t want to hump your goddamn pillows. 

\- Stop looking at me like that. Use your hand, I don’t care. I’m going out.

\- Where?

\- Kate just texted me. 

\- YOU AIN’T GETTING NOWHERE, BOY!

Packie jumps on the Serb’s back to prevent him from going out. 

\- What is it with you, Irish twat? You’re jealous? Asks Niko throwing the McReary on the couch.

\- I might fucking be! Now get over here! Said Patrick, pulling his friend. 

Niko sighs and let himself get manhandled by the drunkard. Patrick McReary was hard to read for Niko, he wasn’t really predictable because of the drugs, his tough attitude. The dude was just opening when almost pass out drunk. When they were together, sometimes he looked like he just wanted to be friend sometimes he looked he wanted to marry him in Las Vegas while Kate was their pastor. He gets startled when Packie kisses his neck. 

\- You were serious? Asks Bellic. 

\- Mmmm, I might. Answers the Irish sucking his shoulder.

Niko grabs his friend face and the cocaine addict blushes intensely. Packie takes one of his finger and sucks on it softly. The Serb raises an eyebrow and notices the towel had fallen off. He’s taken aback when McReary kisses him. The kisses is messy and rough, but the Irish seems to enjoy it this way. He bites his lips and Patrick groans.  
Bellic feels his friend’s erection against his leg. Is he drunk enough to continue? Yeah. He bites the Irish’s neck and Patrick clutches his fingers in his back. He likes it rough. Niko grinds against him and grabs his hairs to roughly kiss him. The cocaine addict can’t get enough. 

The Serb sees all Patrick’s scars. He got a bunch. He lifts his friend and gets him the huge bed. Packie spreads his legs and pulls Niko between. The hired gun tries to remove his shirt but he has difficulties with his friend clinging on him.  
The Irish turns Bellic on his back and rips off his shirt before biting the abs and stomach. He turns around and Niko has one each side of the head and having an interesting view when he looks up. The Serb feels the drunkard pulling down his pants and brief and he hears him go poetic over the size of his dick.  
Niko hisses when Packie takes him in mouth, he clearly doesn’t know how to do it, the teeth are in the way and scrape his sensitive skin a bit too rough for his taste. He decide to give the same fate to the Irish’s cock over his face.  
The drunkard groans and slow down. Niko takes his friend’s hips and set a slow pace while he bobs his head, meanwhile Packie understood that he had to puts his lips on his teeth. The Serb closes his eyes while his friend was giving tentative licks on the head. He circles the head of the drunkard’s cock with his tongue, and stroke the rest of the length. McReary precum in abundance and the salty taste is quite strong. He sucks harder and he hear his friend taking a sharp gasp. The fool tries to swallow his cock whole, Niko’s pretty sure it’s the first cock he’s been sucking, and choke on it.  
Packie cough for a good moment before stroking it. He groans when Niko presses his thumb on his perineum. 

\- Fuck, fuck, I want it. Whispers the drunkard.

\- What do you want? Asks Bellic. 

\- Get your fucking horsecock in me, you stupid shit. Wreck me!

\- I’m not going to wreck you. I need you to walk tomorrow so we can go smack Francis behind the head. 

McReary whines when Niko moves to get some lube. The cocaine addict is drunk and very horny and he humps his leg. The Serb gets the drunkard on his back spreads his legs before applying lube on his finger and shoving them inside his friend. Patrick moans loudly and squirms while having a myriads of swear. This time, Niko’s not sure if it’s Packie first, so he takes a chance and twists his finger and already have a fast pace, and the kid loves it. He adds a third finger while he throws away his pants and socks and tries to get a condom. 

The Irish ruts against him and kisses and bites him everywhere he can. Niko’s finally ready and puts his lubed cock on his entrance before pushing in without stops. McReary let a long moans and arch his back. When the Serb is inside him to the base, he pushes back his hips and scratches his back swearing, insulting, praising. The hired gun already set a hard pace, trying his best to hit the Irish’s prostate in his pounding. It’s been a long time since he had a savage fuck like this. The drunkard under him is a writhing mess and demands more and more. He complies, Packie’s pretty tight and he clenches around his cock, but Bellic slow down, teasing the Irish. McReary whines and Niko shuts him up with a kiss. Then he drinks his moans when he slams inside him roughly, making Packie takes all his hard thrusts.  
Niko groans and comes while slowing his thrust and he finally slips out the Irish. Patrick’s breath’s heavy and he’s almost panting. The Serb strokes his cock until he comes with a loud moan on his sweaty torso. 

\- Fuck, Niko… I thought you wanted me to walk. Said McReary in a breath. 

\- Pretty sure you will. Answers the hired gun.

Niko pulls the Irish to him and McReary melt in his embrace and leaves a trail on soft kiss on his shoulder. 

\- You’re not letting me go, hu? Asks Packie.

\- Not tonight, Packie. Answers Niko.

**Author's Note:**

> GTA 4 fun facts : 
> 
> 1\. It is canon that Niko has a large dick. 
> 
> That's it. Nothing else matter.


End file.
